Raven's Torment
by Darkened1dragon
Summary: Taken place in the episode Birthright and after wards. Raven seems to be the anchor to the team always calm and collected, but when Slade takes that away, will the team fall apart and leave raven in her pain or will the stand as strong as ever? Rob/Rae/BB. Rape, Suicide, Self-injury T for now,
1. Chapter 1

Raven's torment

Taken place in the episode Birthright and after wards. Raven seems to be the anchor to the team always calm and collected, but when Slade takes that away, will the team fall apart and leave raven in her pain or will the stand as strong as ever? Rob/Rae/BB Rape, Suicide, Self-injury M for a reason Folks!

Chapter one:

It's just you and me now, kid." Slade said then a flash to the markings revealed then his final words that day "We'll be in touch." Raven screeched and jolted up

She shivered getting up briefly, her body collapsing under her weight then a gleam of light shows on the floor and moves quickly soon the body snapping Raven up placing an arm across her chest and other on her throat "Move and die." The voice spoke

"Slade..." Raven said

"Told you we'll be in touch!" He taunted

Raven knew better than to move but asked "What do you want?"

"You to submit, Take you're fate." Slade had said

Raven slammed her foot in his gut, Making Slade let go of her as she started running to get Robin "Robin!" She said as she neared the door and her foot was grabbed

But she wasn't close enough to be heard

"Can't we be alone...?" He said kissing her neck, Raven had shivered

Raven tensed up "Slade, You're sick."

"No my dear, I just get what I want…" He cooed the blade slicing through her leotard

"You will submit, Even If I have to scare you witless!" Slade pushed her down

Raven shifted "Azarath Metrio…" Soon she had a gag placed over her mouth

"Forgot about that power of yours…" He said, His eyes cold and unforgiving

He sat next to her and fondled her breasts "Will you mind telling me you're age, Raven…" He chucked "Oh that's right, you can't don't worry trigon told me anyways…Sixteen." He smirked

Raven couldn't do anything, she yelped as his cold hand reached lower and put his finger in, and she let tears fall. She fought him and looked with pained eyes

Soon raven as pushed onto all fours and slade pulled down her bottom part and raped her

She screamed through the gag, but it was too tight against her mouth

Slade knew he didn't have much time he continued to deflower her until her felt a 'pop' as her virginity was taken ,Then he got tough with her Slamming his pelvis into hers, Causing her wince

Soon he had finished and undid the gag to which she screamed "Robin! Beast boy! Cyborg! Star fire! Help!"

Robin jolted awake and rushed out "RAVEN!" He called

Slade wanted to make sure that the message was clear he stuck the blade into Ravens stomach and gutted her, as she fell she let out a pained sound

Beast boy soon arrived and picked up raven "Rae!" How said distraught as his crush laid bleeding out

Raven looked up at beast boy "Beast Boy, I…I lov..." She coughed and passed out

"We need to get her to a medic!" He said

"It's okay Rae, Hush..." Robin said picking Raven up

Raven was holding on…by a thread of life


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Let's answer the review I got

**Curse You Perry the Platypus**: Thank you! Epic name By the way

**Egyptiandude990:** Sorry, I've been writing for god knows how long, and I got into it, Can't help it …And Of course that was to set the opening scene

**TheAnnoyingOne97**: Geez, I should really look through fics first *laughs* but thanks anyways~!

The teams waited for news of Raven, robin had been pacing, and with Starfire trying to calm down, Cyborg was at a loss and Beast boy…He was taking it rough.

What seemed like hours passed, One am, Two am then three when Star fire fell asleep.

More hours passed soon 10am struck.

Then the nurse walked in "Raven..." She said and the team rushed up

"She's okay!" She smiled "You can go see her now, but she doesn't remember much of what happened, so careful where you tread with the event." She said as Beast boy rushed to her.

Raven was barely awake but awake non-the-less Beast boy grabbed her hand "Oh, Raven I'm so sorry…"

Raven's head turned towards beast boy and she whispered. "It's okay; you didn't do it to me..." She sighed

Beast boys eyes brimmed tears and squeezed her hand

Raven blushed and smiled "Guys, I should be out soon." She said "I hope."

Robin asked "What do remember about last night?" His eyes caring and soft

"Well, Slade was in my room, then I don't know then I don't know if he raped me or not…then you guys were coming and he gutted me like a fish.." She let of a sniffle and a choked sob

Beast Boy caressed her hand "Sounds like you'll be out of missions for a bit Raven..." He smiled

"No, I can't let this bog me down…as soon as my stomach heals up enough…" She said

Robin shook his head "I don't want you to have triggers in the field…wait till you have healed mentally a bit, Okay Raven?" He said

Cyborg gave Raven a smile "I'm sorry, Rae..." He said sighing

Starfire had awoken and raced to the room "Raven, How you are feeling this morning?" She asked

"Fine Starfire…" She gave her usual emotionless tone and facial expression

"Slade will pay for what he did!" Robin said, almost growling

Beast boy leaned down and kissed Raven's cheek "It's going to be okay…I'll carry you until carry on." He smiled

"Thanks beast boy…" She blushed a little as beast boy whispered into her ear

"I'll make Slade pay the hardest." To which raven let out a chuckle

"Beast boy..." Raven looked at him

"What?" He asked

"Thank you." She replied

"For what?" He was confused

"Being you…." She said, kissing his cheek

Beast boy blushed madly

"Come on, Let Raven rest." Cyborg said

Robin nodded and beast boy smiled

"Sweet dreams raven..." Beast boy said

"I'll try, you get some rest to." Raven mused as she covered up

Beast boy left the room "She likes me too!" He gushed

A few hours later…

Raven shuttered in her sleep, Painful body memories plagued her body and tears fell down her face

Robin and Beast boy only sleep for a little bit and Robin began to consider Raven's wishes,

While beast boy couldn't get Raven out of his head "Why didn't I tell her before...?" They soon drifted off again

_**That's it for chapter two, Hope it was good, Sorry I tend to be on the short side, But they get longer I assure you!**_

_**I'm sorry for OOC Moments…**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

**Sailor Sea** : When I write I base off experience, Though myself have never gone through this, but my mother and friend has, They both opened up more at first, My friend she was shattered open so I guess I'm kind of transferring her into her :/ Well thanks anyways

It has been four days, Beast boy and Robin coming to see raven whenever they got a chance too.

But the gravity of what happened soon set in; Raven had become less open as she had been becoming depressed lately,

Soon after a week or two she had been released, when she got to the tower she ran to her room and hit her books "There's got to be a spell, to fix this..." She said, but when she couldn't find anything, she had changed out of the clothes the nurses gave her into her into usual outfit, But remembered what the doctor told her and changed back and continued to scour her books "No! No! No!" Raven growled and flopped on her bed then Beast boy knocked on the door

Raven answered "Hi Beast Boy..." She said

"You okay? You just ran to your room…" He said

She held herself closed "Yeah, Just fine Beast boy." She said

"Well the gang and I are going to hang in the main room, If you want to join~!" He chimed

"Maybe In a bit Beast boy…I'm busy." She said

"Okay Rae..." Beast boy kissed her forehead "You…Know I'm concerned for you…"

"There is nothing to worry about…" She said

"You sure raven?" He asked

"Don't treat me like I'm a victim..." She began to get agitated

"Okay Raven. I'm sorry" He said and walked away

Raven had closed the door and fell back on her bed, crying a few tears as she kept looking back, Soon she fell asleep

Then was woken up by the alarm, and ran out as the team scrambled out "Raven you stay!" Robin called

Raven sat at the couch and shook her head angrily "Damn you Slade!" She said "You should drop dead…but you keep coming back!" She growled

She sighed, and then she got up and got a drink of water seeing a blade on the table and took it to her room

Then went back to reading and meditating, Hours passed by, she was getting worried.

She paced around then went to her room and held the blade in her hand, Feeling at her lowest ever, she slid the blade across her wrist, the blood trickling down her wrist onto the floor. Tears followed suit, she gritted and breathed through her teeth, the pain felt so good. She slid the blade along her other wrist, Shivering at sight of her blood. "That's much better; this is the only time though." She said wrapping her wrists up and hid them.

Soon the team came back "Hey guys!" She smiled looking at them coming out of her room

"You're out of your room? Beast boy was semi-Shocked

"I needed to come out sometime..." She said

Robin looked at her "Is something the matter, Raven?" He asked

"No, I'm fine Robin." She said putting the hood up and walking back to her room and hid the blade and sat down "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She mediated trying to calm down.

Robin knocked on the door to which raven calmly answered "Yes robin?" She looked pale and distraught

"You okay for sure, raven you raced into you're room rather quickly." He said

"Yes, Robin...Thanks for the concern." She said

"Don't lie; we have a bond…A bond we can never break." He said

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own…" She assured him

"Rae you know I'm there whenever you need It." he said

"I know Robin and Beast boy has also said that." She said

"Alright, If you're sure." He said

"I'm sure, Robin..." She said yawning a little bit

"It's getting late maybe it's time we all hit the hay..." He said

"I couldn't agree more." She said, closing the door and taking off the sweater and Shirt, Soon seeing the large wound on her stomach, she sighed, soon covering up in her blanket and settling into sleep.

**Chapter 3 complete~! And it's longer! Yay! So yeah, this story is really moving!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was now been a month since the attack, Raven woke up around 4 pm

"Raven!" Beast boy called

"HI, Beast boy." She said solemnly

Cyborg looked at her "Rae are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She said not looking up from her book

"You've been sleeping more and more…" Starfire interjected herself

"And you've been having Crying spells…" Cyborg said

"We have to give a stone to control you're powers for you..." Robin said looking down

"So just because I'm reeling from Slade's Attack makes me, not okay?" She said losing her temper

'Rae, Calm down." Beast boy cooed in her ear, to which raven responds sighing somewhat deeply

"I'm not a victim…So don't treat me like one." She said to all of them, her anger from the attack showing

Beast boy as shocked at the anger Raven was showing, soon she was back to normal, walking to her room, where her sadness was released, and she let out another crying spell, Beast boy had followed her and knocked on the door

"Rae!" He said

Silence, not a peep came from the room

"Come on Raven, I know you're in there..." He said knocking on the door again

"Just go away, Beast boy…Please!" She said

"Not Rae, I can't let you be..." He was frantic to get to her

"Why?" She asked

"Cause I Lov... I mean care about you, Please promise me, you won't do anything stupid!" He pleaded

Again Silence

"Rae! Raven!" He said

"Okay…" She said

"Good, Raven. Maybe I can help you?"

"Like how?" She asked

"Like help you through the emotions…" He replied

"I don't see it, Beast boy." She said, Opening the door

"Let me in?" He gave his charming smile to her.

She blushed and shook her head "I still don't like anyone in my room; let's go Outside near the water." She walked out and took his hand (A/N: I'm giving them a moment they need one *rages*)

They soon were outside, sitting by the water and Beast boy his hand with ravens

She blushed "It was hard for me to open up, before. What makes you think I could do it now?" She asked.

"I don't know, Maybe it will make you feel better." He supposed. "Don't want us attacking us or going demon right?" He said

"Right..." She said "I don't like opening up though." She said sighing

"Then let's just get your mind off of the attack. "He supposed

"Sure, You first." She smiled

"We beat plasmus and the H.I.V.E…I got my butt kicked." He said

She smiled "Don't you always?" She giggled

Beast boy had hung his head low "I'm kidding." Raven said

"Okay you're turn." He said

"Have you ever had one of those days where, you're just glad to be alive? She asked

Beast boy was taken back for a second then nodded. "All the time Rae, why do you ask?" He tilted his head

"Cause, I died on the table, they brought me back. I felt cold and surrounded by Darkness for a while, then I was pulled back." She said, sobbing, trying desperately not to cry

Beast boy held her close "It's okay Rae, You're here now and that's all the matters." He cooed stroking her hair, trying as well not to cry.

"Yeah, But to what…" She said "Pain, Suffering, My body being a mess…"

"You're friends." He said "Look, if you died I wouldn't know what to do." He said sobbing now,

"Yeah, Robin too But not the same reasons." She said putting her hand on his back.

"Yeah," He smiled "I just wouldn't know what to do with myself, if you were no longer around."

Raven hugged beast boy, finding a great amount of comfort in him. "Beast boy?"

"Yes?" He smiled

"Never leave me alone for too long." She said looking into his eyes and him doing the same

"Course, Raven…" He smiled

They stayed at the Water for a good hour being close to each other

"I love you Raven." Beast boy thought

"I love you Beast Boy." Raven thought

Raven and beast boy soon went inside and the other titans were sleeping

"Can I take you to your room, Raven?" Beast boy asked quietly.

Raven was quiet for a moment then had nodded "Course." She mused

Soon beast boy walked her to her room, Giving her a quick hug and Raven kissed his cheek

"Good night." She smiled

"Night Rae." He chided

Chapter four is complete~! Did you like it? Hope so! More to come!


End file.
